Historically there have been many prior art devices developed to improve or aid sexual gratification, both for men and women. For example, devices designed for use by women are typically phallic in form and may or may not include a vibration device within. Those without a vibrator are intended for vaginal penetration and stimulation while those that vibrate are also intended for vaginal penetration and stimulation and additionally for clitoral and G-spot stimulation. Although these phallic shaped devices may be used for clitoral stimulation during intercourse, they must be hand held at such times, which limits the possible positions and comfort of one or both partners. Also, during intercourse, such devices only stimulate locally and cannot stimulate the entire region surrounding the vagina.
Improved devices are needed.